Linear methods in statistics continue to be studied. Simultaneous confidence limits were obtained for ratios of means in multivariate normal populations, which extend earlier results and provide for a choice of methods applicable to several groups of data with unequal covariance matrices. These completely generalize previous procedures. Further, the study of multiple comparison of ratios was extended to non-normal data, in particular data having exponential, gamma and Weibull distributions. These are commonly used to study survival and lifetime data, and the new methods allow comparisons among several groups of the model parameters.